One love, one kiss, one ring, 28 years
by AngryMagic
Summary: 28 years apart had driven their love to a stronger magic. The queen had torn their happiness away because of love, now love brought them back together. It was their child that had allowed love to continue but now she was a woman and could not deal with fairytale parents. Maybe all they need is a fresh start as their counterparts. (short snowing fluff)


**A one-shot fluff written for my good friend and in honor of Ginny and Josh's engagement!**

* * *

A soft wave of wind ran through the streets of StoryBrooke, carefully caressing the exposed skin of the rare passers. A shiver ran down Snow White's spine as she leaned against Charming, letting the warmth of his body sooth her. 28 years without his arm wrapped around her, 28 years without his lips rubbing against hers… It had all been too long. The waiting would have been horrible had she not forgotten, so in a way, she was grateful.

_Grateful? _

No. She was furious. Regina had torn her away from her prince, made a mockery of Mary Margaret. Without the curse, Snow would have raised Emma. She would have watched her take her first steps, say her first words, soothed her first broken heart. Instead, Emma grew up without parents, and Snow White never truly got the chance to be a mother. Her daughter was now a grown woman with a child… Regina broke her apart. The witch deserved the treatment she was getting.

_But did she really deserve the hate?_

Regina might have saved Snow once, but the woman that had stopped her horse was no longer alive. No, another woman had taken her place and this woman would stop at nothing for revenge. Mary Margaret would have coward before her, and she did, for 28 years. However, Snow White was not ready to let Regina dominate and empower her.

Snow felt charming's arm slowly glide down and rest of her hip gently. The school teacher looked up at him and smiled, receiving an even brighter smile from her other half. Snow could feel her stomach twisting in knots as his finger gently caressed her waist, David's hand still securely locked on her hip. It was truly amazing how this man could still make her weak with love after all those years. Even wearing a wedding ring she felt as if on a date with her high-school crush.

_A wedding ring?_

How strange it felt for her. She had been a single school teacher for 28 years and now she was a queen and married to David Nolan, the man Mary Margaret wanted so much but knew she could not have. He was hers again now. David, Charming they were both hers now and that made her smile.

The queen glanced at her wedding ring and moved a little so charming's hand could leave her hip and lace itself in her hand. It did just so.

It was the coolness of the small metal object contrasting against the warmth of Snow's hand that woke David from his daze. A frown positioned itself on his face as he glanced down at their hands then squeezed her hand gently. 28 years without her hand in his, 28 years of sleep only to be awoken by his true love, 28 years away from his daughter… Emma, she was a grown woman now; a grown woman with a child, his grandchild. Oh how he wished he would have watched her grow into the beautiful lady she is now, but this was the past, he couldn't dwell on the past anymore, he could only look forward to the future. The future he would have back home with his wife, his daughter and his grandson.

A deeper frown grew on his calm features as looked away from their clasped hands and ahead. 28 years without calling Snow his wife. Only a month ago he was still married to Abigail and was calling Mary Margaret his mistress rather than his true love. It was too much for Charming and he pulled to a halt earning a concern frown from his other half.

"David?" Snow queried as he grabbed her other hand and looked amorously into her eyes.

The prince smiled at his wife and got down on one knee, smiling even wider as heard a timid gasp escape Snow White's lips.

"What are you doing?" She giggled quietly, trying to pull him up.

"Mary Margaret, I love you. Snow White, I love you."

Mary Margaret smiled and looked down at the man she loved as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I know…"

"It has been 28 years, 28 years of waiting, 28 years without me saying that I love you." David slipped off the ring from her slender finger and held it gently. "And I want to make up for it." He took a deep breath and smiled at her "Mary Margaret, will you marry me?"

Snow White giggled, putting on a wide, sincere smile as she nodded her head.

"What do you think?" She smiled even wider at the love of her life, opening hup her hand for him to slip the ring unto her finger once more.

David got up and pulled his wife into a deep passionate kiss, loving the feel of gentle tears sliding down his wife's face and mixed with their kiss. He was now married to Snow White, queen and warrior, and Mary Margaret, loving school teacher.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Cate/Nieve/Ninja Snow/Goshy!**


End file.
